You've Been Dixoned
by DarlingxDixon87
Summary: I'm really bad with summaries... This story is basically parts of a dream i had and i turned it into this fic. i hope you guys enjoy it :) This is a story based around Daryl Dixon and my OC Alex. There's quite a bit of the other characters as well but it's mostly Daryl and Alex.
1. It's Impossible to hate you Dixon

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT**, I REPEAT **NOT** OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES FROM THE WALKING DEAD COMICS OR THE TELEVISION SERIES ON AMC. I do however own Alex and my story line, well the parts that weren't written by Robert Kirkman or the writing team of The Walking Dead.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision hazy, a man's frantic voice bringing me back to consciousness. I try to sit up, but promptly fall back to the hardwood floor. I open my eyes again and they begin to focus. I look ahead of me and only a few inches from my face is a gnarled man's , deprived of lips; gnashing teeth dripping with blood and flesh. Screaming, I back myself into a corner. I look towards the window only to see Daryl screaming for me to wake up.

I look at him, and frantically look around for some sort of weapon. I look to my left and see a fireplace i half crawl half drag myself across the floor and grab the fire poker. I begin to bash the geek in the head. "Motherfucker die!" I keep bashing him in the head crying and screaming as I do so. After a few seconds of flailing and trying to eat my face, the man fell lifeless onto the floor. I drop the fire poker to the ground. Sitting on my knees, I gasp for air. I run my fingers through my hair and run to Daryl as he kicks in the barricaded front door. He holds me to his chest tightly and kisses the top of my head over and over. He holds me back and examines me. "Did he get you? Were you scratched? Bitten? Anything!?" he asked all worked up.

He places his hands on the extremely noticeable bulge protruding from between my hips. He moves his hands back and down to my hips and looks into my eyes. I shake my head and wipe my face. I hold his face between my hands, sniffling, and look at him as I softly place my hand on my stomach. "Daryl, calm down. I'm fine, He didn't get me." He lets out a sigh of relief and kisses me urgently. "I was so worried. The damn windows were half boarded, I panicked… I couldn't get to you…" his voice trailed off. I look at him, "Daryl Dixon. It wasn't your fault, I was careless. I should have paid more attention to where I was going…" I stroke his cheek and look into his eyes. He smiles and runs his fingers through the back of my hair. I wince slightly and he pulls his hand away, noticing the rather large knot on the back of my head.

I pull away and look at him. "I'm fine Daryl." He smiles and kisses me deeply. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep the two of you safe, you and our little ass kicker are the only things I care about in this world. The rest of those fuckers can die for all I care. If that's what it takes to keep you safe then I'm all for it." I watch him, concerned, as his face drops. He looks at me and shakes his head slightly, "When we get back have Hershel look at it...please? It would make me feel better…" I nod slightly and smile at him. He holds out his hand and I take it lovingly as we exit the house and start towards the road.

* * *

Daryl suddenly stops on the porch and looks at me, "why would you wander off alone? Why would you put yourself in danger?" I drop his hand and move back, startled at his sudden mood change. "I…I…" I stutter, at a loss for words. "why would you, no, how could you do something so stupid!" I look at him tearing up as his voice turns into a yell. I look at him and start crying. I turn and start to storm away. He grabs my arm, "Alex please, just tell me. What was running through your head? Enlighten me," he said the last part with such sarcasm. I was so angry and upset at this point i wanted to kick his teeth in. I jerk my arm away from his grasp.

"I was thinking that maybe, just maybe I could find more baby shit. Maybe I could find more clothes for Judith. Maybe I could find better blankets and pillows, all of that and more in these houses. I thought maybe I could do something. I knew if I asked you you'd say hell no. that's why I snuck away. I made a clear path because I knew you'd find me!" I said bawling hysterically. I start to fall to my knees but Daryl catches me. He lowers me towards the ground, we get to our knees and he holds me close, "Shh, shh baby shh… calm down you're gonna make yourself sick, or worse, attract walkers…" I pull away and stand up, propping myself against the railing. "Don't tell me to calm down! You're the reason that I'm upset! That's like shooting someone and asking them why they're bleeding." He looks at me in shock. I cough slightly and look at him, and calm my voice a bit. "I just wanted to try and do something productive instead of just sitting around all the time. I feel like the group hates me at this point I feel like they think I'm just some knocked up redneck bitch." I keep crying.

He looks at me, "Alex, you're not some knocked up redneck bitch. Everyone loves you, especially Carl and Carol. But most importantly me, you're my knocked up redneck bitch. Hell I'm the one that knocked ya up. I wouldn't change it for anything." I move away from the railing and he wipes my eyes, I place my hands on my stomach. I look at him apologetically, then I glance down and smile, "heh, it's moving. Can you feel it?" I take his hands and place them where mine had been before. He feels around and pulls back slightly, he readjusts himself, gets on his knees, and moves his hands around and frowns. "It stopped moving… Shit, it ain't even born and it hates me already." I shake my head as I chuckle and pull him to his feet. I kiss him deeply, biting his lip slightly as I pull away, he takes my hand and we start back. "It prolly ain't even big enough for you to feel. Besides, It's impossible to hate you Dixon."

* * *

We walk back to the prison and take out a couple walkers along the way. Carl opens the gate and we walk inside. After he locks the gate, we walk into our cell block, where I plopped down on a bunk as Daryl stood in the doorway, staring at me affectionately. I looked at him, smiling shyly. He moves the sheet over the bars, I look down and smile shyly, Daryl smiles and comes and kneels next to me. He moves my shirt up off of my belly and kisses it lightly. He runs his fingers over my bulging stretch marked stomach. Then he smiles and fixes my shirt. I make a face. He looks at me, "what is it baby?" I smile slightly, "nothing, I just feel like I look like bleh." I move my pillow over my body trying to hide it. He shakes his head, moves the pillow back to the head of the bed and kisses my belly again. "I think it's beautiful."

I bite my lip slightly and twiddle my fingers I look up and tug on his shirt. He stands up and moves so he's hovering in front of my face, he smiles and winks. I press my lips against his, sliding my tongue between his teeth. He bites it lightly and I tangle my fingers in his hair pulling it as I kiss him hungrily and wrap my legs around his waist. He presses himself against me bring careful not to crush the child I'm carrying. I moan quietly against him as he kisses me harder, he pulls back and lifts my skirt slightly and runs his hand up my leg and tugs at my undies. I scoot back more on the bed and he pulls them off. He kisses up my inner thigh causing me to quiver. He smirks and lightly licks my bikini line. I grab at the sheets on the bed feverishly as he sticks his tongue on my clit and flicks it back and forth. I grab my pillow and quickly cover my face with it as I moan into it I begin to buck slightly and tense up. He pushes my legs down and holds them apart as he goes at it more urgently. He pulls his face away to breathe and he looks up at me. I lower the pillow so only my eyes are showing and he smirks. I quickly cover my face again. He wipes his face with the corner of the sheet and slides my undies back on. I feel him sit on the bed, he reaches over and pulls the pillow off my face. "There's no reason to hide beautiful."

I blush slightly and lean into him, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead as he tucks my hair behind my ear. He gets up and starts to take down the sheet to leave. I look up at him and lay back on the bed. "Baby, don't go…" He turns around and looks at me, "Alright sugar I ain't goin' nowhere. I was gonna go get ya some food." I shake my head. "I'm fine Daryl, don't you go worryin'. I ain't even hungry right now." I smile and he walks over all seductively and I laugh as he crawls back into the bed with me. I cuddled into his chest and my redneck held me close and rubbed my back as I drifted to sleep.


	2. Can I kidnap my sister?

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT**, I REPEAT **NOT** OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES FROM THE WALKING DEAD COMICS OR THE TELEVISION SERIES ON AMC. I do however own Alex and my story line, well the parts that weren't written by Robert Kirkman or the writing team of The Walking Dead. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. The next part is really long and if i added that to this it would have been waaaaaaaay too long. So just enjoy this small sort of a filler i mean stuff happens but not a whole lot lol. Review please! :D

* * *

"I guess I should go get Hershel," I sighed, starting to get up off the creaky old bed. Daryl helps me up and takes my hand. He leads me out to the courtyard of cell block C. There we find Hershel sitting on the bleachers aside the basketball court looking off into the distance, his crutches lying beside him. Daryl looks at Hershel, "Hey old man. You mind lookin' at my girl's head? She banged it up pretty bad." I look at Hershel shyly. "Yea… I wandered off alone I slipped on something in one of the houses and I fell back and hit my head on the table…" Daryl looked at me and sighed lightly, "If I hadn't gotten there when I did she coulda been walker bait." Hershel turns and looks at me as I walk up and sit beside him. He looks at Daryl and nods. "No problem son." He examines it carefully. I look at him, "Well? How's it look?" Hershel looks at me and then Daryl. "She's fine, it's just a small cut and a bump. It's already starting to bruise. She should be fine. But Alex, if you start getting any splitting headaches please come and let me know." I nod and stand up. I look at Hershel, "After I fell, I could still feel the baby moving. Does that mean that it's okay?" Hershel looks back at me, "Not necessarily, have you had any abdominal pain? No bleeding right?" I shake my head, "No pain and no bleeding." "The baby should be alright, let me know if anything changes within the next couple days." Daryl shakes Hershel's hand and we walk back inside and plop onto the bunk again and just sit.

I smile and look at Beth as she walks past carrying Judith. "Beth, bring me the baby." I smile as she walks into the cell and places Judith in my arms. Beth smiles at us. "Have you two discussed plausible names for him or her?" I look at Daryl and he looks at Beth and shakes his head. "We ain't really been talkin' much 'bout that. I mean she threw around a couple names. I don't remember what they were though." Daryl sits next to me and looks at Judith. I look at him and scoff, "how can you not remember? I thought about Murphy for a boy, which you loved, and Caroline for a girl. You didn't like that one as much. You said you'd come up with a better one." "She's somethin' else." I giggle and kiss Judith's forehead. Beth looks at us, "I wish you guys the best. I'll leave you two alone." She smiles and leaves. I look down at Judith, "She's amazing… I just wish… Lori…" I start tearing up. Daryl holds me close, rests his head on top of mine and rubs my back. "I know babe… It's hard… Lori should be here… but at least Judith still has Rick." I look at him and nod slightly. "What if something happens to me like with Lori? You have to promise me that you'll take care of our child." Daryl looks at me. "You stop thinkin' like that Alex. Nothins' gonna happen to ya. You'll be fine." "How can you be sure…?" He puts his index finger over my mouth then he kisses me deeply and pulls away just as Carl pokes his head in and smiles. "Can I kidnap my sister?" I nod and hand her off to him. Daryl and I get up and walk outside. We sit by the basketball court and talk for a while then we decide to move and chill out on the grass under the watchful eyes of Maggie and Glenn.

Daryl sits down with his legs apart. I ease myself down and pulls me to sit between them. I smile and lean back against his chest. He puts his arms under mine and rests his hands on my stomach. I place my hands on his and twine our fingers together. He rests his head on my forehead and I smile at the feeling of his beard against my skin. Glenn looks us, and then at Maggie and smiles. Maggie smiles back, "Glenn why're you smilin' at me like that?" Glenn keeps smiling. "I'm smiling because I'm so happy that I have you, I love you so much Maggie. I mean everyone's been getting so close and even Daryl's found someone. Alex is a great addition to our group. She knows her crossbow. She's a hunter too." Maggie looks at him and nods. "I just hope for all our sake's that when that baby comes everything goes alright. Daryl would be a wreck without Alex. That girl means everything to him. I haven't seen him so dedicated to anything since the search for Sophia." Glenn looks at Maggie, "She'll be fine. We all just need to keep our hopes up. They'll both be just fine." Maggie smiled as she nodded and remembered when I showed up and how grateful everyone had been when I first came to the farm with quite a bounty of meat and edible plants. Daryl was drawn to me immediately and everyone noticed a change in him almost instantaneously. Despite Rick and Hershel's skepticism I was able to stay.


End file.
